memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Starship Archer/Counterstrike/Act One
ACT ONE FADE IN EXT-SPACE The Archer is at high warp heading towards Deep Space Nine. INT-BRIEFING ROOM Martin, Sito, Mason, T'Shar, Williams, Carlson, and Carlson are around the table as the wall monitor showing the tactical map of the Chin'toka system and the Federation, Klingon, Romulan symbols attacking the Cardassian, Dominion Symbols in the system as Captain Taylor begins the meeting. TAYLOR: (to Senior Staff) Our target is the Chin'toka System, (beat) we've been ordered to Deep Space Nine where the Ninth Fleet is gathering at for the massive attack on the system. Taylor sits in her chair in front of the table and interlaces her fingers as she wants to hear comments from her Senior Staff. MARTIN (worried): The Chin'toka System is deep in Cardassian Space, (beat) this will not be an easy task for us to overcome. Mason chimed in. MASON: I've reviewed all of our recent engagements with the enemy, (beat) and I think I can reinforce our shields and increase our power to the Phasers to punch through the Dominion's hull plating. Doctor Carlson chimes in. CARLSON (CMO): You're still gambling with hundreds of lives. Martin chimes in. MARTIN: (To Carlson) Doc we're at war if we do this we're one step closer to win this war. Steve rolls his eyes at the Commander's words. WILLIAMS: I've got my staff working around the clock to get our systems ready. Taylor leans forward. TAYLOR (Confident): I know that we've been fighting the Dominion for awhile now, (beat) but if we secure a foothold in Cardassian Space we'll be one step closer to end this war. Now Steph I want your team to be ready to seal hull breaches and repair damaged conduits (to Carlson) Doctor I need you to.... CARLSON (CMO, Annoyed): Have Sickbay ready for the casualties you're about to send me. A beat. TAYLOR: Let's bring it. (Everywhere onboard on all decks the crew is getting the ship ready for combat the Dominion/Cardassian Alliance in the Chin'toka System. EXT-SPACE The Archer slows to impulse speed. INT-BRIDGE CARLSON (Conn Officer): We're approaching Deep Space Nine Captain. Taylor gets up and adjusts her uniform. TAYLOR: (To Mason) Lieutenant bring the Station on main viewer. Mason inputs commands into his console and the viewer shows Deep Space Nine as well as Starfleet, Klingon, and now Romulan ships next to the station as Commander Martin gets up from his chair. SITO (Amazed): Wow that's a lot of ships in the fleet, (beat) maybe we could really win this war after all. TAYLOR (Smiles): Lieutenant hail OPS and let them know I'm on my way to the war room to be in that meeting with the Alliance fleet, (to Martin) John you've got the bridge. Taylor leaves the bridge as Commander Martin sits in the Captain's Chair. CARLSON (Conn Officer): (To Martin) So Commander you tink we can win this war? Martin thinks. MARTIN: (To Carlson) I hope so Lieutenant, (beat) I hope so. (End of Act One, Fade out)